One Final Chance
by randomfan1
Summary: Biggs, Wedge and Jessie are sent back on a mission by the Planet, but what is the mission? why were they selected? And Can they survive in a world that has changed so much? Takes place after DOC. T rated just in case
1. Chapter 1

The first thing they noticed was scent of the flowers.

They were surrounded in a field of flowers that seemed to last forever. There were three of them lying on the ground, two men and a woman. The first of the two men stood up and after brushing him off helped up the chubbier man and then the woman.

He then asked "hey Biggs, Jess, uh where are we?"

The woman replied "not sure Wedge, what do you remember?"

Wedge then replied "I remember falling from the pillar seeing Cloud, some girl and Tifa and then ... nothing"

They all remained silent for a moment and then Biggs who hadn't said anything decided to add in "I remember being wounded by Shinra's troops when we were in the pillar." And after realising this decided to consider a disturbing possibility "Are we dead?"

Then a voice from behind them replied "yes I'm afraid so and you have been for while"

All three turned to face her, she was dressed predominantly in pink she had brown hair and was smiling sweetly.

"It's you!" Wedge blurted out.

"Who is she?" Jessie asked having never seen the woman before Wedge replied she was there when I...she was with Cloud and Tifa in sector 7 when the plate fell" the women nodded as a reply.

After a moment of thinking Jessie realised "but if you're here, then that means you're dead as well."

Wedge decided to chime in "does that mean you're an angel?" the woman in pink smiled at the question proposed by Wedge and answered yes I'm dead, but no I'm not an angel, I'm Aerith"

Biggs then decided to ask the question "was your death due to the plate falling?" which all the former AVALANCHE members present seemed to want to know all three looked curious to know whether her death was their fault without directly asking.

Aerith realised this looked Biggs directly in the eyes and said and made sure she was clear when she said "No, I survived the sector 7 collapse without any major injury. My death has nothing to do with you."

Jessie after letting out a slight sigh of relief she decided to change the subject "so, what are we doing here?"

Aerith seemed to be expecting this question and gave the answer "this is the life stream and as for why you've the planet needs your help" this response was a surprise Aerith further elaborated "the planet wants to send you back and later I will inform you of your tasks that the planet needs you to do. Of these tasks as and when it's deemed prudent to inform you of what we need you to do you'll be told."

This left all three speechless not only were they being sent on a mission they weren't even being told details what they were supposed to do. Biggs decided to speak up " what do ya mean sent back ? why can't we know our task now and do we have a choice? " Biggs realised that he had asked a lot of questions but given the circumstances he felt it was understandable.

Aerith was unsurprised by the questioning it was a lot to ask of them and these were at best unusual circumstances "well..." Aerith began to answer the question in the order she felt most comfortably able to "yes you do have a choice if you choose not to you will never be bothered by this again you will diffuse back into the life stream." She let out a deep breath and continued "as for the reason you can't know your task right now because it will be too difficult to explain until you've seen what has changed in the years since you've been dead. What I mean by sent back is that the three of you will be brought back to life".

All three AVALANCHE members looked at each other with surprised they were being offered a second chance; they had to do the will of planet for an unspecified role but given that they had willingly died for it was still an offer they all felt inclined to agree to. However as they had grown up with Shin-ra's false promises they had to be cautious of what the motivation behind this was.

It Jessie that spoke up to ask the pertinent question "is there a" and after slight pause finished with "a catch?"

Aerith replied "well apart from the job that the planet set for you which you will need to complete. There is only one other thing you need to know. This is your final chance; if you die this time around you won't be sent back again."

Biggs Wedge and Jessie all nodded in understanding at this and Biggs stated simply "I accept, after all we are the planet's protectors, what about you guys?"

Wedge said "Let's fight for the planet again!"

Jessie smiled at the sudden enthusiasm that her two friends had suddenly found and decided "I accept, I also want to help the planet, plus I don't know what trouble these two would get into without me to look after them"

"Hey" Biggs exclaimed "we're not that bad" Wedge just smiled at this with a look toward Aerith he simply said "thank you" Then everything glowed green and everything began to fade away.

Then the next thing of which they felt was rain. It only slight but it was enough to wake three fighters from their sleep. It quickly became apparent that they were surrounded by the remains of some ruined buildings. "So guessing we're back" was Biggs observation.

Jessie had to respond "looks like it. Any idea where we are?"

Although Biggs was sure it seemed so familiar he couldn't place these ruins "No clue, Yo Wedge any idea where we are?" Wedge took a look around and then a horrified look came and then Wedge stated seeming to disbelieve his own words "I... I know exactly where we are"

Biggs questioned "Where?" Wedge still with the look of utter horror replied "ugh-look directly behind you."

Both Jessie and Biggs looked behind them Jessie shocked exclaimed "It can't be! It just can't be!" Biggs took a moment to register what he could see. He saw the remnant of a large tower. He also recognised the tower that Wedge and then Jessie had seen. It was in such a poor state but it was not difficult to identify. That tower was engraved into their minds and with the same tone of surprise as his two friends Biggs could only answer "It is. That's Shinra Tower! That means these are the ruins of... Midgar."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own final fantasy, Star wars or anything of any real value. Chapter 2

"How is it possible that Midgar has become a ruin?" Wedge decided to question after a moment of silence he was aware neither of his companions was likely to know but it was the thought they are all having.

Jessie proposed "Maybe we've been gone longer than we thought."

Biggs decided to consider this "well I remember Aerith said 'years' but we don't know how many."

Wedge considered a disturbing possibility "Is possible that the three of us could even be the last of humanity."

Jessie decided that they were getting nowhere "Well regardless staying around here won't do us any good"

Big agreed with this assessment "Heh, I guess not."

Wedge "um- where do we go?"

They pondered for a moment

It was Jessie that broke the silence "Well perhaps we should head to the city gates. If there is somewhere we need to go I rather doubt it would be here in these ruins."

"If we find anything useful we take it. We don't know what we'll need." Biggs responded

Although there was a lot of wreckage found on their way to most was not usable for them, they found three items a pair of leather gloves. A revolver, with two bullets and a Mytrhil sabre, which had seen better days. Given that Jessie's hands were the only one able to fit in she used them. Her martial arts had always been good having learnt from Tifa. Wedge requested the gun given that his fitness was obviously inferior to Biggs. That left Biggs having to use a weapon which he was uncertain with and was liable to break.

Eventually they reached the gate the three companions decided to take a quick break after all they'd never left Midgar before and they weren't sure where to go. The heard a loud engine a car was coming Jessie gave a nod and they took cover behind a rusted out car. The car that pulled up was a black sports car four people got out three men and a woman got out all dressed in dark suits. Three of them were dressed very smartly .one was significantly less well dressed lacked a tie, had messy red and his shirt was hung open. The woman had short blond hair and was very slim. One of the men was bald and had dark shades. The other of the men was a man whose family seemed to have originated in Wutai he was dressed smartly with slightly longer than average black hair.

Firstly the scrappy one decided to talk "Yo, what's the plan Boss man?"

The Wutainese man answered "Reno." The man the sighed as if exasperated by the scrappy individual we stick to the mission briefing Reno your with Rude as per usual "the man with shades nodded. "Elena you're with me" the woman also nodded.

Then 'Reno' decided to say "I'll bet she is."

Then 'Elena' just had to say "Tseng sometimes I wonder why you haven't fired Reno"

Tseng simply replied "He's a useful asset to the Turks, if he ceased to then he would be fired."

Then after a moment's thought Tseng decisively said "ok we have a mission to complete. Reno. Rude."

Then Reno cut him off "just say the word"

Tseng said "Go."

Reno and Rude Left toward the direction where Biggs Wedge and Jessie had been.

Elena and Tseng stood there for a moment then Elena decided to ask "so shall we go?" Tseng gave the answer "yes, once we deal with our spy problem"

Elena nodded and loudly stated "come out now or your injuries will be your own fault. After all that piece of junk won't stop my grenades"

"Alright fine you got me" A young boy came from behind a discarded piece of junk a kid. The junk he came from was in the opposite direction to Biggs, Wedge and Jessie the kid had sharp brown hair he was dressed in black. He had a sword attached his back.

Elena's expression immediately softened "so Denzel why are you following us? Trying to join the Turks?"

Denzel immediately retorted "not interested"

This made Tseng lightly chuckle and ask "shouldn't you be with Elmyra?"

Denzel immediately responded "Yeah she's on her way here with she needed a few minutes to herself in the church. I was just bored. "

Tseng decided to respond to this "fair enough we've a mission to complete. The president should be meeting us here. "

Then the three avalanche members heard a sound of a 3 guns being cocked in perfect synchronicity sending chills up there spines. Behind them stood Rude and Reno from earlier and a blond man wearing a white suit with some red splattered on him all pointing identical pistols at them.

Reno said "mission accomplished boss Rufus got the data and has helped us catch these would- be Assassins. We weren't really needed"

Rufus decided to interject here "These aren't the Assassins Reno or at least, not the one we were looking for. I killed them earlier."

Rude smiled lightly at this "good to see that the president is prepared to get his hands dirty"

Reno exclaimed "I guess no need to shoot these guys then"

Tseng responded "depends if they resist or not"

With their hands up in annoyance but accepting of surrender, the members of Avalanche walked out to the open area still with guns pointed at them.

Tseng studied them for a moment and then directed a question at Rufus "Sir- Do you think we should shoot them"

Rufus shook his head "If these people are here to kill me they are without a doubt the worst equipped assassins I've ever seen." He then holstered his gun and continued "who are you and what are you doing here?"

This was a difficult question to answer given that they weren't entirely sure of the details themselves and if they told them how they ended up there at best they would be believed to be completely insane.

Biggs came up with a response "we don't know who we are; we're not sure how we got here, what we are supposed to do or who you are." This for the most part was true.

"Why were you spying on us then?" Elena then asked.

Wedge answered this one honestly "you looked dangerous we didn't know who you were."

This was answered by Reno "we are very dangerous. We're the Turks and the man in the mostly white jacket Is President Rufus Shinra. Oh and the kid is a friend of ours"

"Really?" was all Jessie could say surprised that not just that the president of Shinra was there but that he seemed to be doing the job of a Turk and that the Turks had friends.

Rude nodded then decided that this conversation with what he could only presume were amnesiacs was going no-where and decided to intercede what happens now?"

"I'll look after them" a woman's voice stated.

**Author note- This is building up to something big. hope you keep reading. any ideas or suggestion feel free to add to the reviews as this is my first fan fiction. Thanks for the reviews I've already received.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: still don't own any of the characters or ff7 itself

And there she was stood a middle aged women dressed in a green dress. Whilst she stood there and smiled at the group that was present sincerely yet with slightly tired eyes. "There you are Denzel. I see you found some friends."

"Hi auntie Elmyra" Denzel cheerfully greeted

"Why would you help these three people that you don't know? You don't even know their names" as the woman was questioned by Elena.

"Listen dear, never you mind. My reasons are my own" Elmyra retorted "as for their names have you tried asking?" Elena then gave a puzzled look at this before looking at the three in question.

Jessie spoke up at this "I'm Cornelia." she then gestured at Biggs "this is Marcus." And she then pointed at Wedge "and this is Leo"

"Hi I'm Elmyra Gainsborough"Elmra replied

Silence descended as the face off occurred. Reno gave a very sceptical look.

Tseng broke the deadlock with "Reno, Elena get in the car. We're leaving."

Reno raised an eyebrow at this but grudgingly obeyed his instruction "fine .Whatever"

Then all of the Turks and president Shinra got in the car and drove away.

"So what happens now?" was Jessie question when she was sure the Turks had gone.

Elmyra then spoke to the Jessie "my car is over there. I've got a spare room but the three of you will have to share"

"You're actually willing to shelter us?"From a very surprised Biggs "I figured you were just telling the suits that so that they wouldn't kill us"

"Yes. I'm not going to leave three kids out here on their own. Now are you going to get in the car or do you intend on walking?"

"Kids?"Biggs stated with some indignation but he did not press the matter any further.

then the group approached the car which was a an ordinary silver hatchback the three ex terrorists got in the back with slightly less leg room than would be comfortable while Denzel got in the front passenger seat. Whilst Elmyra got in the driving seat

* * *

><p>"So Tseng why did we really let that group go? Shouldn't we have arrested them?" Elena pondered "they clearly gave us false names and I didn't buy that amnesia story"<p>

"I was wondering that as well "Rude added not taking his eyes away from the road,

Tseng let out a sigh "because getting this data back takes precedence and we had no room in the car, after all did you want them to half to sit on our laps?"

Reno responded "well I'd let that girl..." but was interrupted by a glare from Tseng

"Besides we know where they're going to be so we can keep an eye on them, and maybe they might prove useful if they are connected to this" as he said this Rufus held up a small computer memory drive.

* * *

><p>Back in Elmyra's car the radio was playing classical music which Denzel seemed none too approving of. Biggs very promptly fell asleep. Jessie very soon fell asleep as well, leaving Wedge completely awake with people asleep on either side. He decided after he tried in vain to fall decided to start up a conversation with the only two people still awake "so just out of curiosity where are we going?"<p>

Denzel was the one to answer "auntie Elmyra lives in edge"

Elmyra added "it was built after Midgar was destroyed by Meteor"

"So Midgar was destroyed by a meteor..."Wedge tried to comprehend this revelation

"we're nearly there" Elmyra announced as they started to pull up to a large city." we'll get some lunch when we reach my place you guys must be famished"

"Hell yeah! I'm starving" wedge exclaimed with glee.

"So what do you like to eat?"Elmyra further prodded

"How long have you got?" was wedges reply

15 minutes later and the car reached Elmyra's home the rain had become little more than a dribble.

"Okay we're here wake up you guys" Elmyra stated and got out of the car as did Denzel. Both were glad to be out of a long discussion with Leo which seemed to primarily be about desert.

"wha- oh right" Jessie replied then yawned as she, Biggs and wedge got out of the back of the car.

That was when they first properly observed Elmyra's house in edge. It was a modest white coloured location with two floors. It was well kept and seemed to have a garden with a much better display than any of the Neighbours nearby

"This is my home. I'm afraid I've only got one spare room so you guys will have to share for the time being"

Jessie let out a small sigh. Biggs and Wedge just nodded.

As they walked in they saw a vey tidy house the fist room they passed into was a corridor with doors leading to a living room and a combined kitchen dining room which they walked through to. There was all the usual kitchen equipment. There was also a small table with a newspaper.

"Denzel dear can you just show them the spare room?" Asked Elmyra she then stated "I'll start dinner. And you guys must be soaked I'll see if I can track down some old clothes you can wear."

"Kay Leo, Cornelia, Marcus it's this way, follow me" Called a slightly begrudging Denzel

It took a moment for it to twig.

"Oh-right we're right behind you" Jessie replied

Wedge picked up the newspaper that was on the table asking "Can I borrow this?"

"It's yesterday's paper but sure hopefully it will help remind you of some things." was the response from Elmyra

Denzel led them to a medium room on the second floor.

The room was fairly undecorated but contained a double bed a wardrobe and a small cupboard.

"This isn't your room is it?"Jessie

"No I don't live here. I'm just visiting, but if you try anything funny you'll have to deal with me. I won't let you or anyone hurt Auntie Elmyra. She's had a hard enough life" Denzel

"What do you mean?" questioned Biggs confused by Denzel's expression

"Her husband died in the Wutai war and her daughter died in the Jenova war." Denzel stated and then left the room.

Then the group waited until they heard him walk down stairs.

"What was with the fake names?"Asked a concerned Biggs

"We don't know who we can trust. Until we know we keep our real names secret" was Jessie's reply

"Ok that makes sense but where did you get those names from?"Asked a curious Wedge

"I think it was from a book. They were just the first names I could come up with" Jessie answered

"Speaking of reading Wedge anything useful in the paper?"Biggs decided to change the subject

"What was Denzel saying about a Jenova war?"

"Elmyra lost a daughter in it" Biggs just shrugged "guess it's something we missed"

"We've missed a lot more then you can imagine" Wedge said somewhat cryptically.

"What do you mean?"Jessie inquired

"Read the newspaper article."Wedge stated and gave the article

"No way! "Biggs said stunned

"I don't believe it" Jessie said with a similar level disbelief

Jenova war heroes to wed...It has now be confirmed by official sources that Jenova war heroes Cloud Strife and Tifa are set to marry no official location has yet been announced

"Cloud is getting married!" Jessie exclaimed

"Tifa is getting married!" Biggs exclaimed

"Whatever this Jenova war was, we need to find out more about it" Wedge definitively stated

"I need some time alone" Was all Jessie could say at that time.

Jessie quickly left the room. Only to unintentionally bump into Elmyra Clutching a blue and white dress.

"Hello Cornelia is you ok?" asked a cheerful Elmyra

"It's nothing just- just hit me how much I don't ... remember" was Jessie's lie

"I sure it'll come back dear I managed to find one of my daughters old dresses might be about your size .Finding clothes to fit your compatriots however has proved to be so far less successful. Well regardless if you want to use my room to change in it's over there"

"Yeah thanks" she took the dress but not really listening she was too distracted by the news. She headed towards the room that had been identified.

The room was immaculate very tidy with a few family photos, a bed, a wardrobe and a bedside table. Once she had changed into the dress one of the photos caught Jessie's eye. It was a photograph with Elmyra's Daughter wearing that very dress. This was what made her take a keener look, and then she noticed the identity of Elmyra's daughter.

She looked younger in the photograph but there was no doubt.

Jessie then heard a knock on the door and she opened the door to see a Biggs wearing very ill fitting pink t-shirt and wedge also wearing a similar green t-shirt but due to his girth seemed much less ill fitting.

Biggs spoke first "You ok? Look I know that was a massive shock it was to me too but..."

"We need to stay calm regardless" Wedge interrupted

Jessie didn't speak she didn't even laugh at Biggs ridiculous clothes she simply pointed at the photo. Biggs and Wedge saw very quickly at what Jessie had seen

Biggs quickly blurted out as soon as he saw "What? Oh my god that can't be! It's Aerith! What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know but that is too much of a coincidence." Jessie asserted

"Do we ask Elmyra?"Asked Wedge

"And say what exactly? By the way did you know your dead daughter has talked to us and brought us back to life? At best she'd assume we were insane" was Biggs' retort

Jessie then further pondered "what if she already knows?"

"I don't follow" Biggs was confused by this

"What if she already knows everything? She is Aerith's mother. What if she was in Midgar to meet us, after all she did take us in very easily. Almost too easy." Jessie explained

"What do we do?"Wedge exclaimed

Then they heard from downstairs Elmyra's voice "dinners ready"

**Authors note: hope you are enjoying this thus far thanks for the reviews I've already received. Also can anybody guess where Jessie got the names from? Feel free write answers in the review section.**


	4. Chapter 4

"We'll be there in a moment" Biggs replied in order to buy some time

Wedge then asked "What do we do?"Then both of the guys looked at Jessie

"Keep it to ourselves for the moment I guess. See what information we can find out though"

"Heh guess you're right" agreed Biggs

Wedge kept it to himself but he felt he could trust Elmyra. They went down to dinner.

* * *

><p>"This is good" Wedge still enjoyed a good meal<p>

"Thank you dear" Elmyra blushed at the compliment

"Where'd you get the clothes from? This dress fits perfectly." Asked Jessie to see if Elmyra would give anything away.

This fetched a glare from Denzel

"Your dress was my daughters fortunately she was quite slim. The boy's clothes were my late husband's. Unfortunately I didn't have any which really fit Marcus. My husband was quite a big man." somewhat nostalgically. Biggs looked at the rather large t-shirt he was wearing

"I don't know how with this delicious food any chance of seconds?"Wedge interrupted hoping partially to change the subject.

"Certainly dear."Elmyra cheerfully responded and pour out a bit more form the large bowl of food in the corner

"So any memories come back yet? Any ideas why you were in Midgar? "questioned a suspicious Denzel

Biggs attempted to deflect Denzel's question "No. No idea. But then again why were you there?"

Elmyra answered this "I was just there to visit my late daughter's church she used to tend the gardens there. I always do today. Denzel just came to give me some company"

Jessie felt bad "I'm so sorry. Are you sure you want us to stay tonight? "

"That's ok. My daughter always told me not to be sad" Elmyra

Biggs decided it might be a good idea to change the subject

"Why do you have that sword? Surely kids like you shouldn't carry something like that around" Biggs directed at Denzel

"My legal guardian is the greatest swordsman ever and he's taught me how to use this" Denzel was smugly replied

"The greatest swordsman ever?"Biggs gave a sceptical look at Denzel

The phone rang. Elmyra went to answer it.  
>Denzel then simply responded "he beat Sephiroth."<p>

Biggs just looked stunned. Jessie raised her eyebrows. Even wedge stopped eating

"Sorry about that. Denzel you'll be picked up in about an hour"

Denzel nodded at this and they went back to dinner.

* * *

><p>An hour later. Biggs and Wedge were upstairs. Jessie had decided to help out Elmyra with the washing up. Denzel was sat watching the TV. A loud motorcycle pulled up to the house. The doorbell rang. Denzel rushed to the door. Elmyra followed. Jessie continued washing up but decided to evesdrop.<p>

"You're here!"Exclaimed Denzel

"Yeah can you wait by Fenrir for a bit?"A voice replied Jessie thought she recognised the voice.

"Sure, Bye Elmyra" Denzel then ran off

"Bye Denzel"

"Thanks for looking after him today." Replied the man from the doorway

"It was good to have company today." Elmyra then quickly changed the subject "so congratulations are in order"

"Yeah I still can't believe she said yes" the man said with what seemed to be genuine disbelief. Jessie was sure she knew this voice.

Elmyra gave a small chuckle "Well you'd better believe it"

"Guess so" the man replied

"Give my love to your future wife"

"Will do. Goodbye Elmyra"

"Goodbye Cloud"

From the kitchen whilst washing up some dishes was Jessie

"Did she say Cloud?"

* * *

><p>Wedge was sat on the Bed in their room Biggs was leaning on the wall<p>

"Are you ok?"Wedge was concerned about his friend

"I'm just surprised. That all" Biggs didn't want to talk about what was bothering him,

Wedge refused to let the issue drop "No it isn't. I know you have a crush on Tifa."

"How do you know?" Biggs was flushing bright red.

Wedge smiled at this "Because we're best friends and I know you very well"

"Can we please keep it between us?" an embarrassed Biggs asked

Wedge honestly replied "Your secret is safe with me."

* * *

><p>"So what do we do tomorrow?" Wedge questioned<p>

"There was a pause and Jessie decided to answer" guess we need to find out more"

"Yeah perhaps we need to find a library. We definitely need to find out more" Biggs blurted out getting a nod of approval from his two friends

"Ok that's fine by me I'm not getting any extra information from this paper that make much sense" Wedge put down the newspaper

"I'm more concerned what we heard earlier about Denzel's legal guardian" Jessie felt it was necessary that the guys knew what she had found out.

Biggs thought back on it "Yeah some guy who's able to beat Sephiroth. The world really has changed"

"There is more. When I was doing the dishes I heard his voice and his name. I recognised them both." She then paused "It was Cloud"

"no way" responded Biggs realising what this implied

"What does this mean?"Wedge questioned

Jessie answered "I don't know"

"My head hurts" Wedge stated to no-one in particular.

"Let's all just get some sleep and leave it till tomorrow" Biggs

* * *

><p>The room was dark Jessie suddenly became aware she was alone in the room. She was concerned that her friends weren't present and decided o investigate. She opened the door and in front of her stood a figure. He had spiky blond hair and glowing eyes that Jessie could never forget.<p>

"Hello Jessie" the figure greeted in a deep voice.

"Cloud what are you doing here?" Jessie couldn't' help but stare

"I'm here for you" simply replied the ex-Soldier who moved in closer

Jessie looked around and saw that she was alone with Cloud "Where are the guys?"

Cloud simply answered "I don't care. I want you"

Then he pulled Jessie into him and kissed her Jessie didn't resist. He then stopped kissing her and removed his shirt Jessie then kissed him again she was about to remove her dress and then heard someone clear her throat.

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice asked sweetly

"Aerith!"Jessie exclaimed

"Hi" replied Aerith slightly giggling

Jessie was very confused, Cloud turning up was unexpected but for Aerith to be there as well was too odd. Them Jessie worked out what was going on.

"Oh I see. This is a dream isn't it?"Jessie

Aerith stood there smiling and slightly chucking, "yes it is. Good to see you again Jessie"

Jessie then realised that unlike Cloud Aerith seemed to be out of place in the dream "Are you real?"Asked Jessie

"Yes. I'm real" Aerith answered "well as real as any spirit can be"

"Why are you in my dream? No offence but you're not exactly my type"

"Well in order to communicate with people directly, I go into dreams until we have built up enough of a close relationship that I can communicate with you when you are awake."

"Ah ok so what about Biggs and Wedge"

"I'll set up a collective lucid dream in a bit"

"Well why haven't you done it?" a frustrated Jessie asked.

"I figured you wouldn't want me bringing the guys into this dream"

"Couldn't you have done it from one of their dreams?"Slightly peeved that Aerith had interrupted her dream.

"You don't know what they were dreaming about" Aerith said simply

"What was it?"

"Well Biggs dream had one of my best friends wearing nothing but a smile and Wedges dream was just plain disturbing" Aerith put bluntly

This confused Jessie. Given what her dream had contained Jessie was surprised by the notion that her wasn't as disturbing as he two male compatriots "And this doesn't disturb you?" pointing at the dream version of cloud for added effect.

Aerith gave a slight chuckle "Are you kidding me? I've had this dream."

Jessie realised what Aerith meant by this but still felt she needed to clarify "You and Cloud?"

"Yeah. That's a long story."

"So does that means you're unhappy about him getting married?"

"No not at all, but I'm definitely a bit Jealous" candidly replied Aerith. She was slightly jealous.

"So shall we get down to... whatever you need to see us all for?"

"Ok good idea"

Then Jessie saw a flash of green her dream had changed in to field of flowers, Biggs and wedge appeared in it suddenly.

"What the hell?"A surprised Biggs exclaimed

"Hi Aerith" greeted a rather sheepish looking Wedge

"Hello guys"

"So what can you tell us?"

"Firstly I will be contacting you like this in the future but I won't be contacting you every night" Aerith stroked her chon and then continued "Umm... also in order to complete the mission you need to be ready to fight and defeat those who are in your way. When the time is right I'll tell you what you need to know but in the mean time get ready"

Wedge groaned at this

"And finally stay alive; remember what I said if you fall you won't be able to be brought back again" Aerith went deadly serious whilst saying this.

"Ok any questions for me?"Aerith asked happily

Jessie asked the first question "Why did your mother take us in?"

"Because she's great" Aerith decided to admit "and I may have given her a slight psychic nudge"

"Does she know who we really are?"Biggs decided to further press the matter

"No and I'd prefer you not to tell her unless you need to."

"How did you die?"Wedge asked

"Why do you want to know?"Genuinely asked a surprised Aerith. She had not been expecting this question.

"So we don't say something that might upset Elmyra" honestly replied Wedge

"Ok well to cut a long story short Sephiroth killed me" Aerith her smile slightly faltered

"And then Cloud killed him?"Jessie asked trying to put the story together

"Yep he actually did it twice" Aerith said absently the she regained her concentration "but that's another long story and we've run out of time"

"When will we see you again?"

"In time. good bye for now"

Then all three saw a white flash and suddenly woke and they were in the same place where they had been sleeping.

"Then we I guess begin training" Wedge said not too enthusiastically.

Both Jessie and Biggs nodded.

Jessie added "there's something else. Tomorrow we need find out what we've missed"

Wedge asked "so that we understand the state the world?"

"Yeah that's important. But it's more so that we know who we can trust" Jessie felt it was necessary to be clear.

Wedge pondered for a moment "yeah guess that's true. At the moment the only person we know we can trust is Aerith"

Biggs interjected "can we even trust her? After all she can raise the dead and yet rather than raise herself she chose to raise three people she didn't really know."

Jessie stated "we need to know if what we've been told so far is even true. Some of it seems impossible... "

Biggs "and she's told us very little"

"You guys are hurting my head again can't we just sort this out tomorrow"

All three nodded and tried to get to sleep.

**Authors note not the best chapter I'll admit. Next chapter is mostly done and will feature the Turks. Please review. I have enjoyed reading the reviews I've received so far. **


	5. Chapter 5

Turks office 10am

Reno walked into Tseng's office to see Tseng sitting at his desk. Tseng's office was naturally immaculate.

"Couldn't this have waited until a more sociable hour?"Complained Reno

Tseng was not amused by this"Reno you are a member of the Turks and most of us have been here since 8am. where is your sense of work ethic?"

Reno shrugged "probably in the same place as your sense of humour"

"Shut up Reno." Reno smirked Tseng cleared his throat. "As you are no doubt aware, yesterday the president acquired data from the database of a small scale terrorist organisation known as SPIRA who intended to assassinate him" Reno nodded.

"From what we discovered it already appears they were working for a much larger unknown organisation"

Reno gave a quizzical look. "What makes you think that?"

"While we are still trying to decode most of the data. What we have discovered so far points to an unknown leadership .Also our Intel is that none of those that were at the SPIRA base were likely to be intelligent enough to run such an organisation nor have the funds to do so."

Reno nodded taking this all in hen asked "So what exactly does that have to do with me?"

"Do you remember the three suspicious individuals we encountered?"

"The fat guy, the gay guy and a hot girl?"

"Well we don't know if those three are connected but I need you to find out who they are if they are connected to the plots of SPIRA and their masters. Check the terrorist database that the WRO have"

"You want me to break in?"Reno smirked he loved a good covert op.

"No Reno it make take a while. Go ask Reeve I doubt he will decline just try not to give too much away. Oh and Elena will be coming with you"

"Fair enough wait ...why?"

"To keep you out of trouble while me, rude and the president continue to decode the data" Tseng replied trying to emotionless.

Reno got the feeling that this mission was simply a way to keep him out of the office.

"Whatever man. Ok where is your girlfriend?"

Reno was starting to get Tseng annoyed, though after years in the Turks he was able to most of it "I do not have a girlfriend Reno. However your partner for this mission will meet you outside WRO headquarters. Now go"

"As you wish sir" Reno smirked and left Tseng's office.

* * *

><p>Reno and Elena were sat in a waiting room outside of the office of the commissioner of the WRO Reeve Tutsi<p>

"Why exactly did you have to come with me? " questioned a slightly irritated Elena

"Because I'm Second in command of the Turks, and the boss man was busy looking through that data with the president" Reno retorted smugly

Elena responded "Surely I could do this by myself. We're only trying to use the WRO database"

Elena was often annoyed that despite now being and experienced Turk, she was often given the slightly boring assignments. This assignment was a simple one, just using the WRO database to see if Leo and the gang were affiliated with any terrorist organisation. Back in the day Shinra had a far more complete database than anyone but with the confusion caused by the incidents of meteor, the advent and deep ground the WRO had managed to gain access to all of Shinra's databases and a few from other sources which had led to them having a far more complete database

"Look when are you going to admit to yourself that you are really loving the chance to spend more time with me?" cheekily asked Reno

"There is a better chance of Rude growing an afro by tomorrow night" Elena sarcastically responded

"Oh that's cold, maybe you and Tseng are meant for each other."Reno answered actually quite enjoying the chance to verbally joust with someone other that Rude.

"Whatever Reno" Elena realised that any other answer would give Reno the office gossip he was seeking.

A secretary interrupted their conversation "The commissioner will see you now"

The commissioner of the WRO was sat at his desk.

"Yo Reeve, finally found some time away from your toys" greeted Reno

Reeve simply rolled his eyes at Reno's comment

Elena attempted to distance herself from her impolite companion "Sorry Reeve I tried to come alone"

"So what can the WRO do for you?"Reeve responded with a sigh. Dealing with Reno was often a hassle

"We need to use your database of terrorists" Elena stated directly.

"Why?"Reeve asked curiously. It was rare that the Turks asked for anything a Reeve wanted to know why they were actually bothering to ask rather than just hack in like they normally would

"Yo that's confidential. All we can tell you is that they may or may not be on your database" Reno refused to give anything away. The reason that they were asking permission was simple they weren't sure what to look for and given that they probably might need to search from the WRO database for several hours asking was a logical idea.

"Well you'll need to talk to our intelligence department for that" Reeve coolly responded

"Ah yes, good chance to see Legs" Reno stated with a wry smile

"I assume you mean Yuffie well unfortunately for you it's her day off. You'll have to cope with who she left in charge" Reeve refused to rise to Reno's taunt

"Who's that?"Elena once again trying to not to be drawn in.

"The newly promoted Lieutenant Sarah Biggs" Reeve Answered

Elena was surprised by this as she had never heard the name before "How'd she get the job?"

"Yuffie picks her own staff I don't question it."Reeve refused to give anything away. Reeve knew exactly why she had got the job as it was discussed at length with Yuffie beforehand but Reno didn't need to know that.

Elena realised that they would get nothing useful from Reeve decided to try and complete her mission objective "Ok so do we have your permission to use your database?"

"Sure you have my official permission" Reeve relented. He knew that the Turks would somehow gain access anyway. "I assume you remember the way to Yuffie's office."

The two Turks left reeves office and walked towards Yuffie's office.

Through the glass in the door the two Turks could get a clear look at Sarah was a brunnette with shoulder length hairaverage hight relativlyys lim

"Ok here it goes I'll knock."Elena announced to Reno

"Sure but let me do the talking I have a way with women like this" Reno said with his usual confidence. Elena gave a passive look but realised the more time Reno spent talking to the LT the more time she would get to work.

Elena knocked on the door twice,

"Come in"

Reno wasted no time

"Hi I'm Reno of the Turks; this is my apprentice Elena .We need to look at some of your databases for something minor. However once we've got what we need from your computers perhaps you and I could get to know each other. We could go for drinks, When are you off duty?"

"Reno of the Turks. I've been wanting to meet you for a few years to do one thing to you"an she smiled

"Oh baby I'm ready for about right now" Reno wispered in her ear.

"ok" then she punched him in the face

"Is that a no?" Reno groaned

Elena wanted to laugh at Reno's misfortune but she realised that that wouldn't be very professional."I'm sure that Reno deserves that for many reasons. Which one was the most appropriate for you?"

"He killed my brother" Sarah answered ager clear on her face.

"Can you be more specific?"Reno asked while trying to regain his balance

"Sector 7 Ring any bells?"Sarah responded with annoyance

"Was he one of the weirdoes in AVALANCHE?"Reno asked clearly still a bit dazed from the punch

She kicked him in the shin.

"Yes he was in AVALANCHE" Sarah cracked one of he knuckles

Elena decided that she would try to get back to some form of professionalism "So do you mind me using your database"

"No that's fine do you know the name of the person you're looking for?"

Elena realised that this was an attempt to get information out of them so she decided to be vague"No but we know their physical characteristics. It may be nothing but we have to explore all avenues"

Sarah went on to the pc that was there and quickly typed she then turned the screen towards Elena"well this is the database if you have any problems Captain Kisaragi's secretary should be able to help you out. I've got other business to sort out. Excuse me"

* * *

><p>3 hours later<p>

"This is like looking for a needle in haystack we've found nothing" Elena was bored.

"I still can't believe that stuck up cow. So I killed her brother. I've killed thousands of people what make him so special?"Reno was clearly still annoyed.

"He was her brother; he's bound to be important to her."Elena continued to type search through the terrorist database.

Reno shrgged" Well, let's get a look at the guy then. After all we're getting nowhere with this search."

Elena sighed "Ok why not. Perhaps you might develop a sense of remorse" Reno scoffed. Elena looked at the page that came up. Under the search 'Biggs' "oh my god it can't be"

"What? You found the guy? Let's get a look" Reno was genuinely curious.

"Yes But I don't believe it."Elena stated suprise easily visable on her face.

Reno walked over to the computer and then was stunned when he saw what Elena had seen.

"Yo that guy supposed to be dead isn't he?"Reno asked

"I guess not, one of the people we were looking for, looks like or is Mike Biggs." Elena still couln;t belive it.

Reno ordered "Look up known associates." He then explained further "I have a feeling that the fat one and the hot girl might be pulling similar tricks"

"Ok known associates, Barret Wallace, Tifa Lock heart, Wesley Wedge (deceased) Jessica Stuart (deceased) Cloud Strife." Listed Elena

"Look up Jessica and Wesley. is it them?"

"Looks like your hunch was right. All three are dead yet clearly somehow they survived" Elena was still slightly mystified

"That is probably not good" Reno was understating the point

"Wait a sec what's that note at the bottom? Body was recovered in sector 7 rescue. Identity confirmed by genetic testing."Elena read out then continued "That means not only did they find a body but they did genetic testing and verified his identity" Elena

"How the hell does that work?"hoping Elena could make a clear explanation for it.

"My guess is that the guy we saw was a fake with excessive plastic surgery"

"Or perhaps a Hojo wanabee mastered human cloning" Reno countered

"Regardless why these three, they were nobodies" Elena poundered.

Reno gave it some thought rubbing his chin then tried to resond "well maybe uh"Reno paused "they did know cloud and Tifa. Perhaps this has to do with them or their wedding?"

"Seems logical, we'd best report to Tseng" Elena was trying to act as professional in what were unusual circumstances

"Yeah you make the call I'll download a copy of these 3's files and delete our search history just so they don't know what we found" Reno said with some authority

"Good idea. We don't want the WRO sticking their noses in."Elena agreed and began ringing her Boss

"By the way we might have to go old school Turk on these three. Are you willing to do that?"Reno was deadly serious about this.

"I will do whatever is necessary. After all we are still the Turks" Elena affirmed

"Damn straight" Reno responed

"hello sir? We now know who they are but it's just got more complicated" Elena

Over the phone the voice of Tseng "ok return to base"

* * *

><p>"I see that the Turks have gone" Reeve walked into the office sarah was already there.<p>

"Yeah thank the planet they have."Sarah responded

"Any idea what they found" Reeve asked?

"Someone deleted any trace of what was observed" Replied an annoyed Sarah

"I imagine that was Reno. So no record of what they were looking into then."Reeve looked slightly disappointed.

Sarah smirked "On the pc no but this is Yuffie's office and she has a few tricks"

"Such as?"Reeve questioned genuinely surprised

Sarah explained "In this room is a hidden microphone recording all conversations that take place in her.I switched it on before I left. So hopefully that might give us some idea what they were looking for."

"Ok play the tape and see what you find. If that fails I've sent an operative to spy on Reno and the gang"

"I suppose that operative is confidential" it wasn't a question she knew how Reeve worked.

"Of course" Now it was reeve who smirked

**Authors note sorry i've been away for a while.I am considering redoing a few of the chapters to improve grammar i do appreciate the revies i have go so far.**


End file.
